Vale Police Department
by RWBYSHIPS
Summary: Police AU, Weiss Schnee always considered herself as the best detective the world has ever seen. Although she thought she worked better alone, until one day her boss forces her to work with a rookie named, Ruby Rose, but that will be the least of her worries as Weiss will have to face demons of her past. May end up shipping them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy chapter one, I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Detective Weiss Schnee, was the best police officer the Vale precinct has ever seen. At least that was she thought, since every single case that she had taken up she had completed with enough evidence that no defence lawyer would ever take the cases that she had worked on, and for the first time in her five years in the VPD (Vale Police Department) she was late. She had had the worst morning ever, first her alarm didn't wake her up, and then her car refused to work. So by the time she got into big brown building that was the VPD, she was in a horrible mood, and to make matters worse today she was getting her new partner.

The entrance to the VPD was a large room, Weiss looked to her right, looking at the wall of officers killed in the job. "_I work much better alone." Weiss thought. _The white haired girl suddenly remembered her previous partner, Jack, and she shuddered at the thought of him. "Well anything could be better then him." Weiss mummered to herself, right as she bumped into someone. Coffee spilled onto her white blouse it appeared the girl that she had bumped into had been holding a cup of coffee. She had silver eyes, short brown hair that was tipped with red, she was also wearing an old red hat, that was tattered and even ripped in some places. She wore a blue jacket over a red shirt, and jeans, the back of the jacket had the letters VPD written in large yellow letters.

"I am so sorry!" The girl said.

"What are you doing! You idiot, you know how much this costs! Did you know that the civlian entrance is that way!" Weiss basically screamed.

"Hey, I said I was sorry princess, and just so you know I work here now." The brunette responded angrily.

"Fine. Just leave me alone." Weiss said as she headed back to her office. She quickly looked over the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a white blouse, that now had a large stain. with an elegant blue blazer, and some formal black heels all topped off with a pair of black heels.

* * *

Weiss was working in her small cubicle when her boss called her to his office so that he could introduce her to her knew partner. Weiss walked into his office with a large scowl, it only grew large as she made eye contact with the silver eyed girl she met earlier.

"Weiss, I want you to meet, Ruby Rose. Your new partner." Her boss said as Weiss closed the door behind her.

"You!" Weiss said.

"Ya, me, you have a problem with this." Ruby responded, looking Weiss right in the eyes.

" I do." Weiss said, about to speak with her boss.

"Well, you can sort all of this out, when you are out of my office. But, you are partners and there is nothing that you both would be able to say that would make me break you too up. So if you want to fight, do so _out of my office._" their boss said as he leaned backwards on his chair.

Weiss and Ruby left the office, slowly closing the door behind them. "If you just stay out of my way. We shall be fine, you dolt." Weiss snarled.

"Done deal, _Partner." _Ruby spat out.

Weiss suddenly felt her phone ring, she reached into her blazer pocket and pulled it out. On the screen there was a text with an address written on it. "Well we got a case. So follow me to the car." Weiss began to walk out of the VPD, with Ruby at her heels.

* * *

They entered a small building, in the main room there was a man kneeling next to a body. "Okay, well Ren what do we have now?" Weiss asked as she walked up to a man with semi long hair, he was kneeling down right next to a body of a woman, with blonde hair, she was dressed in her underpants and it appeared that her bust was far to big to be natural. Her eyes were glazed and there was an extremly disgusting stench coming from the body.

Ruby gagged, "Well if you can't deal with the smell, you sure chose the wrong job." Weiss said.

"Oh shut up." Ruby said, as she got acustomed to smell.

"Well if you two are done aurguing, can I tell you what we have here." Ren said pointing at the dead body. "Oh, am Ren, by the way. Medical examiner. You are probably Weiss' new partner."

"ya, I am. My name is Ruby. Nice to meet you." Ruby said with a smile.

"Well back to it, I guess. So our victim died of blood loss, since her carotid artery has been cut. I suspect that the cut was done with a hunting knife. " Ren said as he pointed toward the large cut in the woman's throat.

"Do we know who the victim is?" Weiss asked.

"You underestimate me Weiss." Ren said, handing Weiss a small tablet, with a girls name on it and her picture as well as her information.

"Jessica Parson" Ruby said, as she looked over Weiss' shoulder. "She's a prostitute?"

"Yes, it appears she is. Which brings me to my next point." Ren said as he carefully turned the girl over, reaviling the word, LUST, cut into the victims back. "As you can see here. This cut was made before death, since there was bleeding."

"Do we know where she lives?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, it should be on her information." Ren said as he started examining the body again.

"Okay, great will go check it out" Weiss said as she began to walk back toward the door. "Anything else?"

"No, but I will know more when I do a full autopsy." Ren said, as Weiss opened the door and left.

"Oh, Ruby." Ren said.

"Yes." Ruby called back, begining to follow Weiss.

"Good luck, she can be a handful." Ren said, smiling.

"Yeah, tell me about." Ruby said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later. **

Ruby and Weiss were strolling down the streets of Vale in their car, both of them did not say a word, only shooting angry looks at each other every few minutes. Ruby chose to break the silence, "What do you think lust means."

"How can you not know what Lust means you dolt." Weiss said angrily.

"No, I know what it means princess. I meant why do you think our killer cut it into the victim." Ruby replied, looking at the landscape whirl by her.

"Oh, I don't know, and if I don't then you probably don't well." Weiss said with a smirk.

"You are not perfect, you know." Ruby said.

"I know I am not perfect, not yet. But, I am still leagues better then you." Weiss said, as she pulled over into a small two story house, she got out of the car and closed the door behind her.

Ruby let out a furstrated groan, before leaving the car and slamming the door shut. _"out of all the people in the VPD, it had to be her." _She thought as she walked up to where Weiss was.

"Okay, lets go. Weiss said as she tried to open the door. "Damn, it's locked."

Ruby was too busy looking at the rocks of the buildings small garden to notice. "What are you doing!" Weiss said.

Ruby ignored her and after a few seconds she yelled in triumph, bending over and picking up a rock. Weiss realized that the rock was made out of plastic. Ruby flipped the rock over and there was a small lid. She opened it and inside there was a key.

Ruby walked proudly to the door and unlocked the door. She opened it, as she looked inside she saw a plant pot laying on the ground turned over dirt littered the floor. Ruby pulled out her gun, Weiss did the same. Slowly they walked in, making sure to check every corner for anyone. After scanning the relatively little house, Ruby yelled "Clear." putting her weapon back into her holster.

Followed by Weiss also yelled "clear." from upstairs. A few seconds later, "Ruby, I got something."

Ruby ran up the stairs and entered a small bedroom, the covers were tossed and turned, the mirrior in front of the bed was broken and sharp shards littered the ground. On the wall to the left of the bed the word Lust was written in a red substance that looked suspiously like blood. but this time the word was crossed out.

"I believe that the killer came-" Ruby started.

"Shut up, and let the professionals do the thinking." Weiss said.

"Fine, I guess I'll call forensics." Ruby huffed as she began to walk out.

Weiss looked at the bed and the broken shards of glass on the ground. A scene began to play in her mind.

The victim, Jessica, was sleeping, when someone burst into the room probably with a weapon. He grabbed her and she struggled breaking the mirror in the struggle, Weiss moved toward the stair way that led downstairs, she saw that one of the wooden bars that held the railing up, was cracked. The scene in her mind devolped, this time seeing the victim was being dragged down the stairs, by an unknown indivdual. Jessica kicked out and broke one of the colums that held the staircase railing up.

Weiss walked down the stairs, and walked out side. She knelt down by the drive way and saw some tire marks on the paved road. She took out her scroll and took a picture. Ruby walked behind her. "Whatcha doing?" She asked.

Weiss jolted up, "Never sneak up on me again you dolt!"

Ruby shrank back a little. "I didn't mean to scare you. Am sorry."

"You should be, now lets go back to the office, while we wait for csu to process this scene." Weiss said, as she started heading back to her black mustang.

"Can I drive?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"No." Weiss deadpanned.

* * *

**Three days later.**

Ruby groaned as she leaned back on her office chair, she had tried finding out more about the victim but kept hitting dead ends. Right then a blonde mass of hair appeared from above Ruby's cubicle.

"Hey, your new. What's your name?" The blonde haired boy said. He had striking blue eyes, and wore a white button down shirt with a blazer.

"Ruby, and you are?" Ruby asked, _"Wow, he has blue eyes, although they aren't like Weiss' hers are more cold and stern."_

His response took her out of her thoughts. "Names is Jaune Arc, short, sweet. The ladies love it." He winked at the end.

Ruby just raised an eyebrow.

"Well they will, just watch." Jaune said.

"Jaune! Are you distracting my dolt of a partner. She need all her focus, to do the smallest amount of work. So please buzz off." Weiss said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere behind Jaune.

"Okay, sorry." Jaune said, in a small voice. He promptly returned back to work.

"And you." Weiss said to Ruby.

"what?" Ruby responded.

"Did you find anything?" Weiss asked.

"Nope, our victim kept things close to the chest. No social media, and no indictators on her body telling us to which prostitution ring she belonged to." Ruby said.

"Well, then if you get off you ass, we can go down to autopsy. Ren just said that he finished." Weiss said already moving to the elevator.

Ruby quickly got off her chair and walked towards the elevator.

A short, and deathly quiet elevator ride they had arrived to the morgue. The morgue was dimly lit and only had three metal tables with drains, The middle one was currently held the same girl that they had seen earlier, althought she was much more pale and she had a small towel covering her. To the far right of the room there was a small desk, where Ren was currently sitting in he was hunched over and appeared to be really distracted by something.

Weiss walked up beside him and leaned down to see what was Ren staring at. Ren jumped up and let out a small scream. "Don't scare me like that. Do you know how creepy it is to work with dead bodies in a basement the whole day!"

"Sorry, Well what have you got?" Weiss said with a smirk.

"Well, I was correct with the cause of death she bleed out. Also I looked through her stomach contents and found this." Ren said as he pulled out a small metalic cylinder.

Weiss carefully grabbed a tissue from the desk and took it from Ren making sure not to get any fingerprints on the metal container. She began to fiddle with it, and suddenly there was a small hiss and the cylinder popped in half revealing a small piece of curled up paper.

_Tobias Becket_

"What does it say?" Ruby asked trying to get over Weiss shoulder to see what it said.

"It just says a name?" Weiss said extremely puzzled she turned the paper over, only finding the other side if the paper to be blank.

"Well thats strange." Weiss said placing the paper and the container into an evidence bag. "Well anything else, Ren?"

"No, that's all I found. I sent some of the other things to forensics. They should be finished soon as well."

Suddenly Weiss felt a small ping in her pocket and took out her phone. "Umm, Ruby we got to go."

" Why? Don't we have to go to forensics first?" Ruby asked confused.

Right then Ren also received a message on his phone, "It appears I have been summoned as well. I shall meet you over there." he said.

"Wait what has happened?" Ruby said getting kind of annoyed.

"Another body happened." Weiss said as she began to walk to the elevator again. Ruby hurried after her.

"What do you mean another body?" Ruby asked as she barely made it into the elevator before the doors closed.

"Same mo, slit neck and words carved into the back." Weiss said, looking at the location of the murder.

"Do we know what words were carved into the victim?" Ruby asked as she glimpsed over Weiss shoulder to see the location.

"You know it is rude to look at someones phone without permission, right?" Weiss said as she turned off her phone before Ruby could get a good look at it. "And the message didn't say what words."

The rest of the elevator ride as well as the car ride to the crime scene was made with complete silence.

* * *

As soon as Weiss had arrived at the crime seen, she had gone up to the cop that was first at the scene and asked if there was any witnesses or anything captured on tape. The police officer, was of short stature, and had a big pot belly, he seemed tired with eye-bags underneath his eyes and he had a half lidded expression, he answered the question as lazy as a cow and he told Weiss that there had been no wittinesses or anything caught on tape. After that Weiss quickly dismissed him and crossed the yellow tape with Ruby.

They entered an small alley way, the alley way was so small that Ruby realized that no police patrol car could go through it. But, in the middle of the alley way laid what caught Ruby's attention. There laid an extremely fat man lying face down and the words _Gluttony _carved on his back. Both Weiss and Ruby began to look around for clues.

Ten minutes later they heard a familiar voice call out to them, "Ruby, Weiss, I got our victims I'D" Ren yelled.

Ruby who had been further up the alley way turned in surprised, "Wow, Ren when did you get here? I didn't notice you were here."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Ren said a little amused. "Well the victims name is Tobias Becket."

"Isn't that the same name on the.." Ruby began but Weiss interrupted her.

"yes, and is it _The Tobias Becket?"_ Weiss asked.

"The very one." Ren said with a nod.

"Wait!" Ruby said as she finally understood who they were talking about. "_The Tobias Becket, _the head of the Becket crime family?"

"Yes, Ruby that is what we just said. So can you please stop making those annoying side comments of yours so I can do my job!" Weiss said with a huff.

"Sorry, but no one has seen him in years. I seriously doubt anybody could find him." Ruby said amazed.

"Oh, I bet one guy could." Ren said looking at Weiss, who went stiff.

"Who." Ruby asked suddenly curious.

Ren opened his mouth to speak, but Weiss coldly threatened him. "Ren, don't."

"Wait, who is he talking about?" Ruby asked looking at Weiss.

"My pervious partner." Weiss said through gritted teeth. "There I told you, now don't ask again!"

"Okay." Ruby said.

"Ren tell us what you find, now Ruby come with me." Weiss said as she started walking to her mustang.

"Oh, Weiss I have an idea." Ruby said as she caught up with Weiss.

"I don't want to hear it." Weiss said.

"Why not?"

"because your ideas are stupid." Weiss said.

Right then Ruby had had enough of Weiss, she grabbed Weiss by the shoulder and spun her around. "Okay, listen up Weiss! We are partners now and that means we help each other. So why don't you push away your god damn pride away for one second so you can hear my idea!" Ruby screamed.

Suddenly Weiss realized that she had been a complete and utter jerk to her partner. It is just hard for her after to have a partner after what had happened with her previous one. "Fine, let's hear your idea."

"Okay, so you know how Tobias was the top dog, right?" Ruby said.

"Just get to the point." Weiss said.

"Well, why don't we just go to the Becket crime family's house and talk to the second in command to see what he knows. Even though Tobias didn't live there it doesn't mean that his second in command doesn't know anything."

"And why do you think that they would talk to us?" Weiss asked. "They are criminals."

"I know that, but they probably want revenge for their dead boss, sooo I think they will talk to us. Also they are probably very confident, since we have never been able to put them away."

Weiss was just about to scoff and tell Ruby that that was a terrible idea but then she realized that it was not half bad. "Hey that was actually a good idea, lets go. Oh, and since I don't know where the house is, why don't you drive." The white haired detective threw the keys to her mustang to Ruby.

Ruby caught the keys and squealed with joy, she quickly got in the car and told Weiss to get in. A mistake that Weiss was soon gonna regret.

* * *

"Ruby! SLOW DOWN!" Weiss screamed as Ruby drifted into a street, only after crossing a red light.

"Oh, Weiss come on. I am barely pushing ninety." Ruby said. "You drive fast as well."

"Yeah, I drive fast, but this is suicide!" Weiss said before yelping as Ruby drifted again.

Ruby laughed and pushed her foot down on the accelerator.

_One hundred, one hundred ten, one hundred twenty_

"Ruby please slow down!" Weiss said as she saw the speed dial continue going up.

"Ugh, you are no fun." Ruby said as she slowed down. "Plus we're here any way."

The black mustang pulled up to a large white house by the docks, it had an ordinate fence made of black metal and a gold curvy B in the middle. The black mustang pulled up the the intercom, which Ruby promptly rang.

A deep voice answered, "What do you want."

"VDP, open the gates." Ruby said.

"Be right out."

A few minutes later a tall man with blond hair could be seen walking towards them, he stopped on the other side of the gate. "If you want to come in, I need to see a warrant."

"We just want to talk." Ruby said.

"No warrant, no entry." The blond man crossed his arms.

"Fine, I'll be back." Ruby said, pulling the car out.

"Great, now what, genius." Weiss huffed out.

"Just watch." Ruby said as she turned the car back to drive and bursted through the black metal gates.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, hope you enjoy chapter 2. **

**Song lyrics: Writings on the wall by Sam Smith**

**A quick thanks to Mortisvenom for being my beta reader.**

* * *

_**I've been here before**_  
_**But always hit the floor**_  
_**I've spent a lifetime running**_  
_**And I always get away**_  
_**But with you I'm feeling something**_  
_**That makes me want to stay**_

* * *

The black mustang bursted through the gates, sparks shot out of the mustang and the sleek black paint scratched and dents appeared. The car slammed into the blond haired man and he went flying into the ground. Ruby stopped before she ran him over.

"Ruby, what the hell!" Weiss screamed, as she saw her beautiful car get scarred horribly.

"Hey, its okay this car is a police car, right? They have insurance for this kind of thing." Ruby said as she got out of the car.

"That is true. But, this car doesn't belong to the police it belongs to me!." Weiss said as she got out of the car and looked at the damage done to the car.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't know. I'll pay for the damages I swear!" Ruby said, her eyes went wide with shock and guilt.

"No, its fine" Weiss said with a grimace. "Well, we broke into a crime family's head quarters know what?"

"We knock on the door." Ruby said, with a sneer. She placed her baseball cap back on her head.

Ruby walked up the set of large wooden doors of the large white mansion that Tobias used to call home. She reached up and knocked a large ominous boom sounded. A few seconds later the sound of footsteps could be heard and a thin red haired man opened the door with one hand, he held a hand gun in the other.

"Hey!" Ruby said cheerfully before punching him in the nose, He fell down.

The man screamed and large amounts of blood began to leak from his nose. Ruby shook her hand, "You okay?" Weiss asked.

"No, I think that bitch broke my nose!" The man screamed one hand covering his nose.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Weiss said.

"Yeah, am fine. His nose was just really pointy." Ruby said as she took her gun from her holster.

Weiss responded with pulling her gun out her holster too. She pistol whipped the red haired man and he fell down again. This time knocked out.

Ruby moved down a large hallways with mulitple enteries and she would make slow turns at every branch off point. The voice of Ruby's instructor rang through her head, "Slow is smooth and smooth is fast"

They reached the end of the hallway with no problem. Ruby made a gester with her hands that told Weiss that they would breach the next room.

Weiss nodded and Ruby counted down from five using her fingers. Right after she finished she kicked the door open and Weiss entered first checking the right side of the room while leaving Ruby with the left side.

Inside there was a desk and a man with red hair and a bowler hait sat in a large brown swivel chair. Two armed guards stood on either side of him.

_BANG! BANG! _

Both guards had tried to pull out thir guns put Ruby and Weiss shot them in the shoulders before they could fire. "Damn, Red. You've grown up. Have you come to ask for cash again, because with my new position I think I can make that happen."

"Ruby, what is he talking about?" Weiss asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ruby said, never takeing her eyes off Roman. "And if you say anything. I will kill you."

"Fine." Roman said placing his hands protectivly over his face.

"We don't have to talk about it now. But, we will." Weiss said. "Now, what do you know about your previous boss' death?"

"Tobias? I have no idea. The only time he conntacted me was when something big was happening. Other then that he didn't contact me." Roman said. "Well, if that is all red, can you leave? Cause I am a very busy man."

"I don't believe you." Ruby said as she slappped Roman. "What do you know about Tobias' death!"

"I swear, I don't anything!" Roman said, with a smirk.

Ruby slapped him twice, grabbing . Before asking him again, "What do you know about his death!"

"Well, the only thing I know is that. A few weeks ago he contacted me and told me that he believed someone was following him. I sent my men and found nothing." Roman chuckled, "Well now he is dead."

"Wow! I didn't think that he would tell us that information so easily." Weiss said surprised.

"Oh, I didn't do it because I was threatened. I did it because my idiots of men have finally arrived to protect me. Like they were supposed to two minutes ago!" Roman said as he nooded his head towards the door.

Ruby turned her head towards the door and found at least three cars pulling into the drive way. She pistol whipped Roman and he fell off his chair, knocked out. "Weiss. We got to go!" Ruby said in a sing song voice, grabbing Weiss hand and pulling her to the stairs.

Ruby ran up the stairs, dragging Weiss behind her. They where at the second level, when they began to hear about a dozen people coming inside the front door. "Wait, a second." Weiss said as she leaned against the wall.

"We don't have a second." Ruby said, as she looked down to see the shadows of multiple people slowly coming up the stairs.

"Well. If you had told me that we were going to be running. I wouldn't have worn these heels!" Weiss screamed.

A loud and rough voice responded, "they're up stairs!" Then the sound of running men filled the house.

"Oops." Weiss said. Ruby then picked Weiss up in a bridal carry and began to run all the way to the roof.

Weiss yelped, "Put me down! Yo-you dolt!"

"Sure, so those guys could catch up to us, right?" Ruby said with a smirk.

"Nevermind, don't put me down. Just go!" Weiss said. _"Wow, Ruby is really strong. I never realized that." _

Before she new it they were at the roof of the building, Ruby locked the door that led to the roof. "Great, Now what. We are stuck here with alot of people that want to kill us right on the other side of the door."

"Shut up let me think." Ruby said as she put Weiss down. She ran to the edge of the building that next to the ocean, and looked down. It looked like it was deep enough for someone to survive the fifty foot fall from the top of the building to the ocean.

"Hey Weiss, can you come here quickly." Ruby said, as she heard a large crash to the door.

Almost immediately Weiss appeared to her side, and she looked considerably smaller, Ruby looked down and realized that Weiss took off her heels. "Hey, do you trust me?" Ruby asked, just as the door slammed opened and fully armed men started to pour out.

"What! No!" Weiss said as she backed away from Ruby.

"Well, too bad." Ruby said as she pushed Weiss off the edge of the building and into the water.

"RUUBBBYYY!" Weiss screamed as she fell.

Ruby jumped off the edge of the building just as a round of gunshots went off and she let out a small scream as she fell.

* * *

Ruby gasped as she pulled herself up onto the dock with her left arm. She looked up to see a very angry and wet Weiss glaring at her. Her White hair clung to her skin and shined with the setting sun.

"What the hell, Ruby! I lost my car!" Weiss said as she crossed her arms, her eyes scanned Ruby and she suddenly noticed that Ruby was bleeding from her right arm. Suddenly her anger melted away, "Oh my god, Ruby! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, They just nicked me in the arm. Its nothing to worry about." Ruby said as she collasped onto the dock.

"Okay, Ruby. I have a deal." Weiss said.

"And what would that be." Ruby said as she pointed to the sky.

"If you stop being so gun ho, I will be more... nice." Weiss said, with a strained smile.

"Deal." Ruby said as she made a make shift bandage with a piece of her shirt.

"Now how are we going to get back to the VPD without a car!" Weiss asked as she leaned over to look at Ruby.

"Have you ever heard of public transportation." Ruby said as she sat up so fast that she almost knocked into Weiss.

"We are not taking a bus." Weiss said.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Weiss was sitting quite uncomfortably next to Ruby in a public bus. "So what are we going to do when we reach the VPD."

"We are going to talk to the profiler." Weiss said as she shifted in her seat.

"Why the profiler?" Ruby asked.

"I wasn't sure about it first, but after talking to Roman and how he told us that Tobias thought he was being followed before being killed confirmed it. The first victim word that was carved into her back, LUST. The second was GLUTTONY. He is going to kill seven people, one for each of the deadly sins. The only ones left is, Sloth, Wrath, Pride, Greed, and Envy." Weiss whispered. "The profiler will help us figure out what the killer is thinking."

"OHHH" Ruby said.

"Also while we are asking questions. What did Roman mean by do you want some more money?" Weiss asked.

"What happened to your partner?" Ruby responded before turning away. "See we all have our secrets."

"Yes, well doesn't my secret doesn't imply that I am in debt to the leader of a crime syndicate!" Weiss said. "I f you won't tell me, I am goint to have a talk with our boss."

Ruby stiffened, before turning around and looking at Weiss straight in the eyes. "Fine I'll tell you, about ten years ago I got mad at my mom for not letting me go over to a friend house. So I stayed home, while my sister and mom went to get groceries, but they never made it. When they were crossing an intersection, a driver crossed a red light and slammed into them. Killing my mom and putting my sister. Yang, into a coma. I was only 14 at that time." Ruby took a deep breath before continuing. "and my Dad left when I was little so I went to foster home. Then when I turned 18 I finally was able to inherit my mom's money. The only problem was that she did not have that much money, that money had paying Yang's medical bill but when I finally got it. The money was running out. So I tried to figure out ways of finding money, but that led me to some bad people. I was about to get into a bad deal, when one of Yang's closest friends offered to pay her medical bill."

"Wow" Out of all the possible posibilities that went through Weiss' brain that one had not even been one. She suddenly felt a small pang of sadness in her heart and she had a sudden desire to hug the younger girl with all her might, but she controled herself. "So what happened with Yang? Is she still in a comma?"

"Yeah, the doctors said that she is probably not gonna wake up any time soon, but I can't just pull the pulg. I just can't." Ruby said her voice breaking. Weiss realized how painful it was for Ruby to talk about this.

"I am so sorry, Ruby" Weiss said as she hugged Ruby, Ruby stiffened but after a few seconds Weiss felt Ruby's arms wrap around her. "I-I didn't know."

"Its fine." Ruby said, as she pulled out of the hug. She sniffed and wiped her nose. "Shit."

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"I don't have any spare clothes and the ones I am wearing now are completely soaked." Ruby said as she looked at she clothes.

"Well, that sucks for you. Cause I always have an extra pair of clothes at my desk." Weiss said.

"Oh, that's actually really smart. I think I am gonna do that too." Ruby responded, as the bus began to slow down.

The bus stopped a couple of blocks away from the VPD and as soon as Ruby got off the bus she put on her old red baseball cap. Weiss began to wonder why, Ruby wore that hat, she could easily buy a new one, right?

"Hey Ruby?" Weiss said.

"MM" Ruby answered, walking fast eager, to get back to work.

"Why do you wear that cap so much?" Weiss said, almost immediatly regreating her question, because as soon as the words left her mouth, Ruby froze for a second before walking again. This time much slower.

"Well, it was my mother's one of the only things that she gave me before dying." Ruby said.

"Ohh, I am sorry." Weiss said, beating herself up for being so stupid.

"No its okay. Its like a part of her will always be with me, you know?" Ruby said, her usal cheerfulness coming back.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Weiss said, she was impressed with Ruby. She may not act mature, but underneath she was very strong, and appeared to be an amazing person.

"Well, we have arrived." Ruby said as she stopped in front of the big building that was so familar to Weiss.

"Yup, come on. We have to talk to the profiler." Weiss said, as she entered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

**A quick thanks to Mortisvenom for being my beta reader. **

**Song lyrics: Writings on the wall by Sam Smith.**

* * *

_**I'm prepared for this**_

_**I never shoot to miss**_  
_**But I feel like a storm is coming**_  
_**If I'm gonna make it through the day**_  
_**Then there's no more use in running**_  
_**This is something I gotta face**_

* * *

Ruby and Weiss stood outside the profilers door, both hesitant to enter. Soon Weiss knocked on the glossy wood door and a second later a soft voice could be heard saying "Come in"

Weiss and Ruby opened the door and inside was a small four walled room although one wall was fillled with books on a bookself. In the back wall there was a small desk and a black haired woman with cat ears sitting in an office chair by the desk. Her ears twitched with the sound of of the door opening. She looked up and reconigsion flashed through her face as she looked at Ruby. "Wait. Ruby? I didn't know you worked here. "

"Blake!" Ruby said as she hugged Blake. Weiss was completely confused by this point.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" Weiss asked.

"Sorry, Weiss, this is the close friend of Yang's that is paying the medical bill" Ruby said.

"Well, I heard that you wanted me to analize one of your cases, right? The one with the seven deadly sins." Blake said. "It is pretty interesting."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"Well, first off the killer is smart and extremely patient. He has all the qualities of serial killer, who wants to be known, but his victims are far from being famous." Blake said as she flipped through a folder, that had been laying on her desk.

"What do you mean a serial killer that wants to be known?" Ruby asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Well some serial killers don't kill for satisfaction they sometimes kill to leave their tumb print in history, by killing famous people. Most of these serial killers like this are trying to show a point. It might political, it could also be a religous point. But, this killer is not like that, he is not killing famous people, he is killing actually bad people." Blake said, flipping through a folder she had made.

"Then what do you think this guy is doing this for?" Weiss asked.

"In short he feels betrayed. He put his trust in God and then something happened and now he is lashing out by killing off what he thinks are bad people." Blake said as she handed the folder towards Weiss. "I have written all of my thought on this killer here. Now, if you would excuse me I have other things to do."

Blake then led both Yang and Ruby towards the door, "Okay, thanks for every. See you later Blake. It was nice seeing you." Ruby said as she hugged Blake. Weiss for some reason felt a queer feeling of

"Well it was nice seeing you too Ruby." Blake said, pulling out of Ruby's hug. "We should catch up sometime."

"Yes, we should." Ruby said as she headed for the door. "Well, I got to go. See ya later Blake."

* * *

A few minutes later, both Ruby and Weiss were at the frorensic lab that was located on the ground floor. As they entered a cheerful voice sounded, as a red headed woman dressed in a lab coat appeared from a corner of the room. "Salutations, officer Schneee!"

"Hey, Penny, do" Weiss started, before Penny interupted.

"And who's this? Is this your new partner?" Penny said as walked up to Ruby and leaned her face towards Ruby her face getting extremely close to Ruby's face, forcing Ruby to lean back.

"yes, she is my new partner. Ruby Rose meet Penny Polendina, our Forensic expert" Weiss said as she moved toward a computer near the back wall.

"Salutations, Ruby Rose." Penny said as she extended a hand towards Ruby.

Ruby shook it, "Hey, Penny."

Penny then moved towards the computer where Weiss was waiting calmly. "Well, you know the tire marks you found?"

"Yes, did you get anything?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, they belong to a ford f-150." Penny said as she brought a picture up to the computer screen. I also processed all the crime scenes and found... nothing."

"What! How?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, what about the blood on the wall in the first victim's house?" Weiss asked.

"Well, you see that was fake blood, and I think that it was also home made." Penny said.

"So you literaly have nothing for us except the model of the car?" Weiss asked slightly angry.

"Yup, who ever this guy is. He is really good at making a crime scene clean." Penny said as she looked around trying to find Weiss. Only to be surprised to see that Weiss had already left.

"Oh, wow. Weiss already left. Well I think I am gonna go now as well." Ruby said as she opened the door. "It was nice meeting you Penny. See you around."

"Of course friend." Penny said waving Ruby good bye.

* * *

"Well we have no clue to who this guy could be. I know Blake helped a lot but there is a lot of people who feel betrayed by God. So that doesn't help at all!" Weiss said as they rode the elevator to Ren's office.

"Hey, Weiss. Ren will have something. Calm down." Ruby said as she layed a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Your right." Weiss said, making no effort in removing herself from Ruby's touch.

Just then the elevator doors opened and both Weiss and Ruby walked into Ren's workspace.

"Well it took you long enough." Ren said as he grabbed an evidence bag, and ran towards them.

"Well, what do you have?" Weiss asked.

"I have the name of the next victim!" Ren said as he passed the bag to Weiss. Inside there was a small piece of paper that read _Thomas Mcgrath. _

"Thats it! There are hundreds of people, no! thousands of people named Tomas Mcgrath how are we suposed to know, who!" Weiss yelled.

"Well, I don't know! I don't know everything, Weiss!" Ren yelled back.

"Okay! Everyone calm down." Ruby said, as she got in between Weiss and Ren. "I know this is very frustrating, but we need to calm down."

Both Weiss and Ren took a deep breath, before apolgizing to each other. "Well, thank you,Ren. I will try to use this situation to my advantage." Weiss said before motioning Ruby to follow her.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss were working there buts of trying to find the next victim.

"Okay, well there are a thousand five hundred people named Thomas Mcgrath in a twenty mile radius." Ruby said as she looked intensly at a computer screen.

"Well, we know from Blake, that this killer is killing bad people. So look for people with a criminal record." Weiss said, one hand on Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby turned to look at Weiss and was awstruck on how beatiful Weiss looked, although the thought came and left. "Ruby! Did you hear what I just said?

"Criminal records? yeah." Ruby said before narrowing the list down.

"Well, shit." Ruby said as she frowned at the computer.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Well, the only Thomas's that have done felonies are still in prison, and everyone else have done little crimes that I don't think our killer will be interested in." Ruby said as she scrolled through the list.

"Fine how about you look for people related to a case, or being a wittness to a case." Weiss said.

"Well, after applying that. We only have three Thomas' left. One of them was a wittness to a rape, although he heard the rape going on, and did nothing."

"Thats the one." Weiss said as she began to copy down the adress on her phone.

"Why do you say that?" Ruby asked.

"Cause he is sloth. He was too lazy to do anything, even when there was people being raped." Weiss said.

"Wait there is a video." Ruby said as she clicked play on the vidoe recording of what Thomas did.

_The video showed a store and in the store there was only one man dressed in an employes uniform. Then around the time of the rape, the man looks like he heard a loud noise coming from the right wall. Thomas puts his ear to the wall, and a second later he just shrugs walks out of the store and locks up._

"Yup, thats him. You got his adress?" Ruby asked.

"Yup, lets go." Weiss said as she headed for the elevator. "Oh, wait. You lost my car. So now what?"

"We take one of the cop cars." Ruby said simply as she grabbed her badge and gun.

* * *

An hour later both Ruby and Weiss arrived at Thomas Mcgrath's house in the country side, as soon as the patrol car that they were driving pulled up to the curve. Ruby realized that they were too late, the door had been broken down.

"Damn, I think we are too late." Ruby said as she pulled up.

"Don't you think I know that you dolt!" Weiss declared.

"Sorry." Ruby said getting out of the car, and pulling her gun out. "Lets go."

Ruby and Weiss both went into the house making sure that every part of it had been cleared out. Ruby entered a small bedroom and found the bed thrown into a mess, and a large splatter of fake blood on the left wall spelling the words _Sloth, _scratched out.

Meanwhile Weiss was in the kitchen and as she walked past one of the counter the land line began to ring. Weiss jumped a little before coming and answering the phone.

"Hello?" Weiss asked.

"You will find him on Atticus lane." A loud but electronicly scambled voice rang through.

Weiss tensed up, "Even though you think what you are doing is right. Its not, I will find you, and I will make you pay."

The man chuckled, "I'd like to see you try. Oh, also why the patrol car? what happened to the mustang?" The man said before hanging up.

Weiss ran out of the house just in time to see a ford f-150 truck in the distance. It was black and it did not have any license plates. "Ruby! Get down here!"

Seconds later Ruby appeared and caught the keys to the car that Weiss threw at her. "what?"

"He's here!" Weiss said as they both got in the car.

Weiss tried to call in some back up, but realized that the wires to the radio had been cut. She looked at her phone and growled in frustration as she saw that there was no service. "Damn, we're alone."

Ruby quickly put the car to drive and drove off, "where did he go?"

"That way!" Weiss said as she pointed to the road to the left of them.

"Great." Ruby said as she drifted into the street. "There in no way, that he is gonna out run us."

The chase continued on, Ruby's superior speed slowly gaining on the trucks slightly slower but more powerful engine. Just then the truck swerved over into the open grass, and raced through the wet ground, its wheels sending patches of dirt through the air in his wake.

"unless he does that." Ruby said following patrol car slowed down significantly as it crossed over to off roading. The black beast that was the ford truck began to pull away from Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby began to realize this and quickly put slammed her foot down on the accelerator. The car shook and nothing happened, Ruby continued to press and still no thing happened. "And we are is no way that we are gonna catch him now." Weiss said, watching the truck going off into the distance. "Well, what are you doing get out there and get us unstuck."

"Why me?" Ruby said. "I drove, you got to do this."

Weiss pulled out a coin and said "I'll flip you for it." She flipped it into the air and tha coin landed on her palm.

"Ha, heads" Ruby said, before a puzzled look appeared on her face.

"You were supposed to call it in the air, you dolt!" Weiss said, "Well heads you get us unstuck and Tails I will go out and push."

"Deal." Ruby said.

A couple seconds later Weiss was outside pushing the car. After half an hour of pushing and accelerating Weiss was tired out, "This is not gonna work."

"yeah, I think you are right lets go back to Thomas' house." Ruby said geting out of the car, and looking at the mudded Weiss.

Ruby, took one last look at the car and realized that there was something blinking in the underside of the car. Ruby kneeled down and pulled it out. "Weiss!"

"What, now" Weiss said.

"I found a cell phone jammer. It was attached to the underside of the car." Ruby said, as she turned the jammer off.

"Great now I can call some help." Weiss said, as she took off her phone.

"Wait, There is only one person that sells these to anyone with enough money." Ruby said.

"Really, who!" Weiss asked relieved to finally have a break on this case.

"Junior." Ruby said, with a devilish grin.

* * *

** I love to know what you think of this story and know how to improve it. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4, Envy

**Hey hope you enjoy chapter 8.**

**A quick thanks to Mortisvenom for being my beta reader**

**Song lyrics: Writings on the wall by sam smith**

* * *

**_If I risk it all_**  
**_Could you break my fall?_**

**_How do I live? How do I breathe?_**  
**_When you're not here I'm suffocating_**  
**_I want to feel love, run through my blood_**  
**_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_**  
**_For you I have to risk it all_**  
**_'Cause the writing's on the wall_**

* * *

"Junior? Who the hell is Junior?!" Weiss asked as Ruby closely inspected the cell phone jammer.

"He owns a bar, but has a side buisness as a seller in the black market." Ruby explained.

"Well why haven't we arrested him?" Weiss asked with an irrated tone.

"Well, you see no one is able to prove that he in the black market." Ruby said, as she successfully turned off the cell jammer.

Weiss took out her phone and quickly asked for a pick up and for a BOLO to be put out for a black ford f-150 that has no licence plate. "Ruby we're gonna have divide and conquer."

"Why?" Ruby asked, puzzled.

"Well, I am gonna check on the next victim and you go talk to junior." Weiss said, wiping some mud out of her clothes.

"Well, you see that wouldn't really work" Ruby said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"why not?" Weiss asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Lets just say that junior and I are not really the best of friends."

"What do you mean?"

"I accidently burned down most of his bar one time." Ruby said quickly, before putting her arms up defensively.

"You did what!" Weiss said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know what, I don't want to know. I'll go to junior, while you go check up on our vic.

* * *

**two hours later **

Weiss stood outside of juniors bar. Even outside the music was loud, she could not possibly imagine the intensity of the music inside the oddly shaped structure. Taking a deep breath, Weiss went inside.

Weiss walked towards the bar, and procecced to sit down, a few seconds later a bearded bartender with a red tie and black vest came to serve her.

"Are you junior?"

"In the flesh, and what can I get you?" He asked, showing off the hundreds of different types of alcohol that he sold.

"I came for information." Weiss responded.

"and what kind of information do you need?" The man questioned, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"I need information about this." Weiss pulled out the cell jammer.

"I don't know who you think I am, but I don't know anything about that."

"Oh, I know you do. You sold these to someone quite recently, and I want to know who."

"Again, I don't know anything about that."

"Try to jog your memory, because it would be so sad. If this fine bar would get shut down because you don't have an alcohol permit." Weiss said.

"How do you know that?" Junior asked, looking around to see if any one else had heard her.

"I do my research." Weiss said.

For a few seconds, Junior seemed to be weighing his options. "Fine, I'll tell you what I know."

"Spill." Weiss said, reaching over the counter and getting herself a shot of vodka.

"Well, I don't know his name or anything. a man just came in and bought three of those."

"Do you know how he looks like?" Weiss asked

"No, he was wearing a mask."

"And you gave him some. That seems smart." Weiss said, sarcasticly

"Hey, lady. I don't care who buys from me unless they don't have money. I told you everything I know, so could you please leave?"

Weiss looked intently at him for a few more seconds, before grabbing the cell phone jammer and leaving the bar.

* * *

Even though that this wasn't Ruby's first body that she had seen. It still did not feel any better. She never knew what could possibly drive a man to murder. The thought of killing some one in cold blood was beyond her. All of these things went through Ruby's mind as she took photos of Tomas Mcgrath, more like the corpse of Tomas Mcgrath. His body was bloated and his mouth was wide open, his swelled tongue lolled out. His eyes were miliky white and blood covered all of his chest. The laceration on his neck was so deep that you could see a hint of white from the vertebrae.

Ruby quickly finished taking photos, "Lets get this body over to Ren now!" Ruby said as she watched Ren and a few others help him transport the body into a black van with the words medical examiner on each _**side.**_ "We need that name!"

Ruby followed Ren into the van and they both drove off.

"Ren, how much longer will it take for you to give us that name." Ruby asked as she walked around his office.

"Patience is a virtue, Ruby." Ren said "and if you want me to work faster can you stop pacing around my office."

"Yeah, sorry." Ruby sat down on Ren's swivel chair.

A few seconds later Ruby stood back up, and Ren groaned.

Five minutes later, Ren final was able to get the small metal cilinder that was in the victims stomach. A few seconds later, Ren was able to clean and open the cilinder. "Hey, Ruby. Call Weiss now!"

"Wait, why?" Ruby asked.

"Just do it." Ren responded. As he turned back to the piece of paper that read "_Whitley Schnee"_

* * *

Weiss was in already coming back to VPD when, she felt her phone ringing. Quickly she answered "Hey, Ruby did you get the name yet?"

"Yup, I think it is that _spoiled_ rich brat, Whitley Schnee." Ruby said. "Hey, you have the same last name do you as him do you know him?"

Weiss had already hanged up, before Ruby was able to finish her question.

She quickly put on the cars sirens and drove off to Whitley's apartment that he used whenever he was in Vale.

The first thing she realized was that the front door was busted open. "_No, it can't be." _Weiss thought. Of course Whitley was a stuck up jerk, that Weiss would have hated _**if **_he wasn't family and the idea of him being killed by this insane serial killer shoke her to the core.

Slowly Weiss approached the red door to the large white house that Whitley liked to stay in. reaching the door she reached inside and flipped the light switch... nothing. The room stayed as dark as it once was. "Damn"

Weiss quickly strode to the trunk of the car and grabbed the flashlight attachment to her pistol. Again she entered the house. The room was big, the flash light showed multiple paintings on the walls and a chandelier hung from the celling.A stair case was on the far left wall. As she began to climb the stair case, she began to wrack her brain trying to remember the layout of the houe. after reaching the top of the stairs she carefully turned left and let out a startled yelp as her flashlight went over a large stuffed white bear. _"calm down, its just a stuffed bear." _As she made it closer she began to see small signs of a struggle like some broken glass here, and some overturned chairs there. After a nerve wracking minute Weiss was finally at Whitley's room.

The small beam of white light went over the far wall and revealed the words ENVY written in blood, with a line across it. The beam traveled and now it shone on the large king bed that had curtains around it. Slowly Weiss pulled away the curtains, inside was Whitley. He had a swollen eye, his tongue was fat and swollen his chin was coated in dried blood, from bitiing his tongue. His throat was slashed and the words Envy were carved into his chest. Bruises were all over his arms, showing that he fought back. The thing that disgusted Weiss the most was that all his fingertips were cut out. Weiss knew exactly why the killer had done this, if Whitley had fought back then he may have gotten some of the skin cells of the killer underneath his finger tips. Weiss suddenly felt like throwing up. Weiss quickly went to the bathroom and leaned over the sink, as she felt the sour taste of bile in her mouth. After finishing vomiting, she looked up at the mirror, finding the words _"Catch you on the flip side, ice queen" _

_"No, it can't be. Jack's dead." _Weiss thought, reading the writing on the wall over, and over again. The memories of her previous partner replayed in her mind. Suddeny she heard Ruby's voice coming from downstairs. "Weiss! Are you here?"

Panicking Weiss Grabbed a wet towel and cleaned off the words on the mirrior. This was something she had to find out about herself.

"Am up here." Weiss called back. going back to Whitley's corspe.

"Oh my God, Weiss. Are you okay? Ren told me that he is your brother."

"Am fine Ruby" Weiss lied "We were not that close."

"You sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yes! I am fine Ruby, why do you have to be so annoying!" Weiss snapped back

Ruby recoiled a little, because of the harshness of her words. "Okay, well Ren is downstairs he is getting ready to transport the body back to the vpd. CSU should be here any minute."

Ren entered the room with a gurney. Carefully he lifted Whitley up and put him in the black body bag. That is when Weiss felt tears prick her eyes. "I am gonna go back to the office." Weiss said,her voice breaking multiple times.

"I'll come with you." Ruby said, already following Weiss.

"No, Ruby I-I don't want any company right now."

"Okay. See you later then." Ruby said as she went back to helping Ren.

* * *

Two hours later, Weiss still felt horrible. She had idea why, Whitley was a horrible person. But, there was some fun times with him long, long ago. Weiss felt like crying and leting it all out, but right now she did not have anytime. She had to find out if Jack was still alive. She had been searching throught the web for ages and found nothing. After reaching another dead end Weiss slammed her fist onto her desk and growled with frustration.

"You okay?" A familair voice came from behind her.

Weiss wanted to lie, but the way Ruby looked at her, her eyes filled with worry for her. Sent some strange feeling go through her body. It reminded her that people still cared for her, and worried about her. Even though it was as a friend, but for some reason that dissapointed her. So right then she decided to tell Ruby the truth. "am not okay, Ruby. I feel terrible. I don't know why, but I do. Whitley did not deserve to die, at the very least he did not deserve to die that way." Weiss felt hot tears and she turned around with the hope of Ruby not deeing her crying.

A few seconds later, Weiss felt strong warm arms wrap around her, and felt Ruby's chin on her shoulder. Within Ruby's embrace Weiss felt safe, and warm. It was then that she realized that somehow, impossibly she had feelings for the dolt of a girl, Ruby Rose.

Weiss turned and hugged Ruby back, and quietly cried into Ruby's shoulder. The only thing Ruby did was rub smooth circles onto her back, and whisper into her ear that everything was going to be okay.

Weiss never wanted this moment to end, but right then she got a text from Ren. _I know the name of the next victim, it Adam Taurus. _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5,

**Hope you enjoy chapter 5. Sorry for not posting in a while. I have been very busy**

**Song lyrics: Writings on the wall by sam smith**

**A quick thanks to mortisvenom for beta reading this.**

**_A million shards of glass_**

**_That haunt me from my past_**

**_As the stars begin to gather_**

**_And the light begins to fade_**

**_When all hope begins to shatter_**

**_Know that I won't be afraid_**

**_If I risk it all_**

**_Could you break my fall?_**

_5 years ago _

_"You sure that my family is well protected?" A man with ragged black hair and piercing green eyes asked his recently new female partner._

_"I already told you, they are safe. Besides nobodies gonna find out your a cop Jack. I did way to good of a job making your cover. Right now the world thinks you are Jake Winters, low thug that has been working his way up the ranks of the infamous Fall family crime syndicate." His female partner responded._

_"You sure that you didn't leave any traces that I am a cop?" Jack asked, "Could you be able to double check for me?" _

_"Hey, I already told you. You have nothing to be afraid of I am way to good to leave something like that." _

_"Pride doesn't suit you, Ice queen. One day something bad is gonna happen cause of your pride and I am hoping that day isn't today." _

_"That may be true, but that day isn't coming for a long time." She responded with a snort. "Now off you go, in just a couple hours we will have single handedly taken down the most notorious crime syndicate yet." _

_"Yes, but you are gonna guard the safe house when swat makes the bust." _

_"What! Why me? I have worked just as hard as you have and I want to see the look on Cinder's face when we have finally proved her guilt." _

_"You know why. Right now you are the only one I can trust there are way too many dirty cops out there." Jack said his eyes pleading with the ice cold blue ones of his partner. Sighing he picked himself up and gave the younger rookie cop a half salute saying "catch ya on the flip side" _

**_Five hours_**_ **later**_

_"Ugh, why do they get to have all the fun, while I just watch this stupid safe house. For something that couldn't possibly happen she was far to good for making a mistake in Jacks cover." The rookie thought. _

_Jack and her had been working on an undercover op where they were trying to take down the fall crime syndicate, and after months of grity undercover work made by Jack. They finally had enough evidence to take the ring leader down. Weiss had done all that work for nothing, at this very moment a swat team was raiding Cinder's house with the hope of arresting her. She should have been there, Jack was even there he was the one that would open the gates to let the cops in, but noo she had to stay here and keep watch of Jack's family._

_The rookie cop sighed as she looked across the street to the safe house. _

**_BAM, BAM _**

_Two distinct gunshots broke the silence of the night, the rookie felt her blood turn cold._

**_Present day_**

"Adam Taurus!" Ruby exclaimed. "How the hell is he gonna find him!? We've been searching for months with no idea were he could be."

"I don't know, Ruby, I don't know!" Weiss basicly screamed back. Ruby flinched and recoiled from the sudden scream.

burying her face into her hands Weiss' anger immediately disappeared and her heart dropped as she realized that she had screamed at Ruby "Ruby, am sorry. I didn't mean to scream at you. I just don't know what to do."

Weiss felt two warm arms wrap around her, normally Weiss would have shied away from this type of phisical contact, especially from another co worker but the feeling of Ruby's strong and warm arms wrapped around her made her feel many things but the main one being safe.

"Its okay. We all want to catch this guy and we are all frustrated, but don't let it get into your head. We are going to catch this guy. He's human, he's bound to make a mistake some time we just got to make sure that we will be there when he does." Ruby whispered, her chin resting on Weiss shoulder.

Slowly Weiss lifted her head off her hands and tucked some stray hair behind her ear, but not breaking off Ruby's embrace."Your right, I can't let this guy get into my head. Right now we just got figure out how to find Adam. Think about it Ruby, if we do this correctly we can arrest Adam and this seven sins killer in one raid!"

"Yes, but how?" Ruby asked. "I mean its not like we have someone who has been in the white fang before?"

Weiss jumped out of her seat, breaking Ruby's embrace, much to her disappointment. She briskly began walking to the elevator signaling Ruby to follow her while doing so. "Actually, you're wrong about that, we do have someone who has been in the white fang before."

Ruby eye's widened as she realized who Weiss was talking about. "Weiss, are you sure? She has already been through enough." Ruby quickly got inside of the slowly closing elevator.

"Ruby, this is the only way." The elevator made a soft ding sound before opening its doors into a long hall way littered with doors on either side. They continued down the long hallway until they stopped about halfway and faced the door which they were intending to enter. The small metal label on the door read, Blake Belladonna, forensic psychologist. " Are you sure you want to do this?" Ruby asked.

"Its the only way if we want to do this before Ja... the killer strikes again." Weiss was about to open the door when Ruby put her hand on the door keeping it closed.

"You were about to say Jack weren't you?" Ruby said.

Weiss quickly looked around, before grabing Ruby's hand and pushing her into a janitor's room. So they could talk privately.

"Wow!" Ruby said as she spun inside the janitor closet. "I personally though that these would be much smaller, but this is huge!"

"Its not that big, Ruby. Ive seen bigger." Weiss muttered.

"Where? In your mansion in Atlas?" Ruby asked, with a smurk.

Weiss suddenly lost all the ability to make sentences, "bah, how... how do you know?"

"Weiss, you told me remember. When... when you know." Rubys said afraid of bringing up the topic of Whitley into the conversation.

"oh... right. Am sorry I forgot, and I just want you to know that I denounced my family name years ago."

"I know." Ruby replied. After that a comfortable silence fell over them, because both parties were trying to remember why they had come into a janitor closet in the first place.

Surprisingly Ruby remebered first. "Weiss, back there you almost said Jack. I know Jack was your old partner and I am saying you should tell me what happened I just want to know if you know anything about this case, and how Jack could be involved?"

Weiss' brain went into overtime thinking of the pro's and con's of telling Ruby, it took almost a full minute before Weiss began to speak. "Ruby, a couple years ago I was in the major crime division and I had a partner and our job was to try to find enough evidence to take down the leader of the fall syndicate."

"Weiss, I know all of this."

"Shush dolt, let me finish you haven't been told the whole story."

"Which is?"

"Hold on I am getting to it, I was in charge of making Jack's cover. My job was to make sure that nobody could find out that he was a cop, while he actually did the undercover. Well back then I was very pridefull, and I didn't double check my work."

"Oh."

"Yeah, on the night that all our hard work was supposed to pay off, they found out Jack was a cop, And killed his wife and five year old girl." At this point Ruby noticed that Weiss had tears in her eyes and it looked like she was doing everything she can from not letting them escape.

"Weiss, you don't have to tell.." Ruby was silenced by one of Weiss' fingers was suddenly placed itself on her lips.

Weiss took a deep breath before continuing, "Then I realized that Cinder was waiting for the swat team and exploded the building with her in it, they never found Jack's or Cinder's body. After that I was demoted down here and I have been here since, its lucky I didn't get fired!"

"Wow! I didn't know that, but how does Jack tie into this?"

"Well, there might have been some evidence that I was washed away in Whitley's crime scene"

"What! how can you have done that! That can get you fired! You could even go to jail!"

"I know, I know, Ruby that doesn't make any difference, even if you knew that. There is no way you could find him, I couldn't even find him!"

"Well maybe you could have used some help," Ruby got close and took Weiss' hands in her's "and Weiss I am your partner now, whether you like it or not, and partners don't hold anything back from each other"

Weiss' breath caught in her throat from Ruby grabbing her hands, "Okay, I won't, now how about we go see Blake now?"

After a short walk back to Blake's office again they stopped, unsure how to proceed. After a couple of minutes of waiting Weiss finally knocked on Blake's door, before stepping back waiting for an answer.

"Come in" Came a muffled reply.

Weiss swung the door open, revealing Blake sitting down behind her desk, a half opened book laid on the desk, "No" Blake said.

"What? We haven't even asked anything" Ruby said, her face looking utterly confused.

"I know what you are gonna ask and I am not doing that." Blake stated

"How do you even know what we were gonna ask?" Weiss asked.

"You're gonna ask me to go back to my contacts in the white fang, and see if I could find out were Adam is, correct?"

"Yes" Weiss said, "But we need this, Blake, I know that your experience in the white fang wasn't what you expected but this is important." Weiss said.

"You don't have any idea what I went through, I almost died doing that, I am not going back."

Right then Weiss felt a buzz coming from her pocket, She ignored it, "Blake, Please, we need this."

"I said no" Blake said as she went back to her book.

Weiss again felt a buzz coming from her scroll, she quickly left the room to check it out. As she closed the door behind her she she checked her scroll and was surprised to see that her father was calling her, She hadn't talked to him since she had left the family company. Before she knew what she was doing, she had already answered her scroll.

"Hey Weiss" said her father, in a tone Weiss never heard, it was gentle, not rough and business like, it was the tone of voice someone has when they knew they had failed at something and they were disappointed in themselves.

"father" Weiss said coldly.

"Am sorry" These words shocked Weiss, she had never heard her father say those words so genuinely, "I failed you as a father, Whitely's death put that in perspective, I know that you might not forgive me but I am begging you to do, I just want to restart, I am gonna be in vale soon, and I was wondering if you want to have lunch."

"I-I think about it." Weiss said aghast, in all her life she had never heard her father admit his faults so sincerely, it left her shocked and frozen.

"Thats all, I ask, I have to go but if you want to have lunch, I'll be free in three days, and I will be waiting for you at that Italian restaurant you love"

"Ill be there"

"Good, see you soon snowflake" After that the line disconnected.

Slowly Weiss put her scroll back into her pocket and stood there lost in though, unsure if her father was being serious but wanting to give it a chance. Suddenly Ruby came out of Blake's office.

"I convinced Blake, she'll see what she can do" Ruby said, bringing Weiss back to reality.

"Great, now lets go see if penny has anything for us."

**Blake, three hours later **

Blake walked down a dark alley, waiting to meet her contact, She hadn't talked with her in ages and when she left it was a rough situation. Blake was about to leave thinking that she wouldn't come. Right when a shadow fell from a nearby building.

"Hey Blake, I see you haven't changed since we last talked." The girl said as she materialized into her normal form, Her hair was long and tied into a pony tail she had blue eyes.

"Hey Ilia" Blake said fidgeting a little

"What do you want?" Ilia asked, "I know you didn't call me here to talk"

"Am sorry, I just didn't know that you wanted to" Blake said, her cat ears flattening.

"Of course, I wanted to talk to you, I loved y... Never mind, just tell me what you want." Ilia said, her skin growing a little darker.

"Ilia" Blake said stepping closer, before stepping back a little as she saw Ilia step back "I just want to know where Adam is."

"and why would I tell you that?"

"Cause he is in danger and he is a criminal."

"Well, I won't do that. I am no traitor."

"Please Ilia, just do this for me" Blake said grabbing one of Ilia's hands.

Ilia's eyes softened from the contact, her freckles changing to a red color, "Fine, I'll do it, just give me some time."

"okay, thank you Ilia." Blake said, letting go.

"See ya around Blake." Ilia said as she disappeared into the shadows.

**I hoped you enjoyed and again I am sorry for posting so late. I just got busy, see you next time. I have no idea what to do with Blake's and Ilia's relationship so tell me your thoughts on your reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**hey! this should be an interesting chapter. **_

_**A big thanks to Mortisvenom for beta reading this chapter. **_

_**Song lyrics: Writings on the wall by sam smith**_

* * *

**How do I live? How do I breathe?**  
**When you're not here I'm suffocating**  
**I want to feel love, run through my blood**  
**Tell me is this where I give it all up?**  
**For you I have to risk it all**  
**'Cause the writing's on the wall**

**The writing's on the wall**

* * *

"Hey penny, do you have anything for us?" Ruby asked, as they entered Penny's lab which was currently buzzing with machines spinning or making buzzing noises. After a few seconds of silence Ruby again called Penny's name again

Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise and then Penny's head popped out from behind her desk. "Huh? What?" Penny's hair was everywhere and she appeared to not have slept for days.

"Have you been sleeping here?" Weiss asked her face with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, I have been trying to find anything useful in all of the recent crime scenes, and I found something interesting. Stuck in between Whitley's soles of his shoes I found Carbon, Iron, and Copper.."

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked

"Shh, I am getting to that. Those materials are the ingredients of steel, but each company that makes steel have their own recipes, so after a whole lot of calls and warrants" Penny moved to the computer and clicked the mouse, a little logo appeared with big silver letters that spelled out Burns and Zane Steel and co. "I found this company that went out of business five years ago for having ties to the Fall Crime Family, and the best part about it is that they have an abandoned warehouse that is only about thirty minutes away from all the crime scenes." Penny finished cheerfully.

"Finally a lead, text me that address and Ruby lets go" Weiss said, as she walked hastily out of the door.

"Okay, see ya Penny, it was nice seeing you again."

"Bye friend" Penny said as she waved goodbye.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

Weiss got out of the car and approached trunk, Ruby quickly following. Weiss opened her trunk revealing two pump shotguns, one semi-automatic M16 and three bullet proof vests with the letters VPD written in yellow blocky letters.

"Pick your poison" Weiss said as she stepped back.

"Ugh, I should have brought Crescent with me" Ruby whined.

"Crescent?" Weiss asked.

"My sniper, I was issued a sniper rifle for hostage situations I was top of my class in that, I got a bit off topic there. I named my guns, my sniper is named Crescent and my trusty M1911 is called Rose." Ruby said as she patted her pistol which was still in its holster.

"Oh, since you are taking so damn long to pick a gun, I'll just choose first" Weiss walked up to one of the shotguns and picked it up before beginning to load it.

Ruby carefully picked up the M16 frowning, "I guess this will have to do" Weiss heard her say, as she was strapping on her vest.

Once they had all gotten ready, they approached the big building, as they reached the door way Ruby split up from Weiss and took the left side of the door while Weiss took the Right.

"Ready?" Ruby Whispered.

Weiss nodded, Ruby quickly moved in front of the door and slammed it open with one kick before returning to her side of the door, Weiss quickly entered the dark room and sharply veered to to the right. Ruby quickly followed but sharply veered right. Weiss moved forward while Ruby covered her back. The warehouse had three parts the storage area, the manufacturing area and the loading dock. As Weiss moved forward she quickly turned on her flashlight at the end of her shotgun, a flash of light behind her told her that Ruby had done the same.

It took them about 30 minutes to secure the loading dock and the storage area, and as they entered the manufacturing area, Weiss looked down and stopped quickly, A thin wire laid about one inch above the door way.

"Hey Ruby there's a trip wire, careful." Weiss said as she gingerly stepped over it, Ruby doing the same.

In the middle of the vast and open space there was a sleeping bag and some leftover water and food. While a little to the right there was a table right above a drain the table was stained of blood and there was four handcuffs one attached to each end of the table.

Weiss lowered her weapon and Ruby did the same. "Well, I think we know where he is hiding."

* * *

**Blake **

As usual Blake had her nose in a book, she was currently reading on common behaviors in female serial killers and she was so fully engrossed into the book, she didn't see her door mysteriously open and close. It was only when a paper slammed down on her desk did she finally look up. Ilia materialized out of thin air. "I knew you were there, you know?"

"Yeah, sure you did." Ilia said sarcastically, making herself comfortable by sitting down in one of Blake's chairs. "whenever you are engrossed in a book the whole world fades out for you"

Blake put her book down, "As much as I like this unexpected visit, what is this?" Blake asked, picking up the piece of paper.

"Its an address its currently where Adam is being kept, but you gotta move fast he is not gonna be there for long."

"Thank you Ilia, this means a lot to me." Blake said as she gave Ilia a small smile.

Ilia opened her mouth to say something but seemed to have thought better of it and shut her mouth. "It was nothing, and know where even."

"got it, I guess this is it."

"Yup, I guess so." Ilia said, with a slight tone of sadness.

"Bye Ilia."

"Bye Blake" Ilia said as she turned invisible and left.

"Blake quickly picked up the phone and called Ruby.

"Yup, I got it, am texting you the location now, I will also notify swat."

* * *

**Adam's Compound**

"Oh no" Ruby heard Weiss mutter as they pulled up to the swat team that was positioned at least a good three hundreds away from the compound.

There was five members in total in that swat team, One of them was Monkey faunus with a monkey tail and blonde hair, the second was a tall, handsome man with blue hair, the third member was a short but extremely strong looking girl with short red hair and appeared to be bouncing up and down with excitement, the fourth another tall man with gray hair and a sneer plastered on his face, and the last member was a woman with green hair and chocolate colored skin.

As Ruby got out, she saw the blue haired man approach Weiss and say, "hey snow angel, what do we got today?"

"Shut up Neptune, I am not here to play your games. Everyone this is Ruby." Weiss said as she got geared up again.

"Hey my name is Neptune."

"My name is Nora" the red haired girl said.

"Am Sun, the team leader" The faunus said.

"Mercury" The grey haired man said.

"Emerald."

"Now that we are all here lets finall..." Weiss began when another car pulled up, and Blake got out already in full gear, she quickly got out of the car and opened her trunk pulling out a vector SMG, and a sniper rifle.

"Crescent!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran to Blake and took the gun from her hands.

"Okay, it looks like we have another person." Weiss said, "Ruby, you cover the back exit, the rest of you we are knocking on there front door."

Suddenly a burst of gunfire came from the compound, "Shit he is already there." Ruby said, already running to her position.

"okay, lets go."

"Breach!" Sun yelled as Nora swung her breaching ram into the door blasting wide open. Immediately all seven of them and entered the large room, Weiss killing two in the right with two well placed shots, Sun taking out three in the middle, and Neptune taking out one who was hiding out on the left side.

The group split up Weiss, Mercury, Emerald, and Blake taking the the left side, and Neptune, Sun, and Nora taking the left side. "Mercury, Emerald you take the bottom while Blake and I will go take the top." Weiss said as she climbed up the stairs.

As soon as Blake and Weiss reached the second floor there was sounds of gunfire and five White Fang soldiers running away from something. Weiss brought her hand up and closed it into a fist, signaling Blake to stop. There was a burst of gun shots and all five White fang soldiers fell down, killed by a single bullet to the back of the head. A few seconds after that a man stepped into view he was carrying a SCAR - H, he was dressed in black clothes and had a bullet proof vest with a black mask that covered his face. He was in the process of reloading when Weiss yelled, " Vale police department!, put your gun on the rifle and raise your hands above your head. The man chuckled a little, appearing to be amused.

"Now!" Weiss screamed.

Slowly the man lowered his Scar, but as he started to raise his hands in the air, he quickly grabbed his side arm and spun around and shot the bullet just missing Weiss but hitting Blake in the chest. Weiss began to fire, as the man ran and dove into cover.

"Hey Blake you okay?"

"Yes, the- the bullet hit my vest" Blake wheezed out.

"Can you make it back by yourself?"

"yeah, I think so."

"then go" Weiss said, as Blake began to stagger back.

Weiss began to slowly pace around the large room that was full of loud and shaking machines.

"I see that its finally just you and me, Detective Weiss, oh wait, thats right you got demoted." The voice said, Weiss instantly recognizing that voice.

"Jack, you don't have to do this, you know?" Weiss said as she rounded a corner, finding some drops of blood.

"You're right, I don't. But I seriously want to." All of a sudden a black figured seemingly appeared out of nowhere and tackled Weiss to the ground.

Weiss immediately let out a burst of fire from her fire arm. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grab her neck and begin to choke her.

Weiss began to struggle, although none of her efforts seemed to do anything, She reached out with her left hand until she felt a metal pole. Quickly she grabbed it and slammed it into the man's face.

He fell to the side, and stood up, giving Weiss enough time to stand up herself. Jack drew a knife from a holster on his thigh. Jack tried to slash at Weiss but she ducked just in time, counter attacking by landing a gut punch.

Jack staggered backward a little. Weiss dove for his weapon and turned around as she began to fire, Jack ran and jumped straight through a window.

Quickly she ran to the window and looked for any signs of her previous partner, the man seemed to just have disappeared. "Shit"

As Weiss walked back, she ran into Mercury, "Hey, did we get him?"

"No, what was her name? Oh yeah, Blake let him get away." He said.

* * *

**Blake **

After Blake had gone back down stairs, she spotted some red hair at the corner of the room, She turned to look and locked eyes with Adam, Adam turned and ran, Blake followed. Her bullet proof vest not letting her go as fast as she could, but she was fast enough to catch him. Blake tackled into him and a struggle insued, her gun was tossed to the side. Adam managed to use his superior strength to hold Blake down.

"hey Adam, we gotta go there here." Blake heard a familiar voice say.

"Ilia?" Blake mummered, her head ringed from Adams blows.

Adam gave Blake a last blow to the head and knocked her out cold, the last thing Blake saw was Ilia and Adam leaving the compound.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter, only two chapters left in part one, I decided this book is gonna have three parts. **


End file.
